Broken and beautiful
by suena
Summary: Everyone has their regrets, their sins, But does everyone overcome them? She sits anger in her heart a small life growing in her belly. He sits wishing to hold her but can not over meer pride. Can they overcome these simple obsticles?


**SUENA: Hello and I just want to point out that this story is about faith and religion! I dont own Naruto.**

_**BROKEN AND BEAUTIFUL**_

There's a businessman, there's a widowed wife  
A smiling face with a shattered life  
A teenage girl with a choice to make  
It's crowded here in church today

Her hair cascaded down her back, fists clenched she opened the doors of the small chapel. Her stomach was beginning to show, the gentle swell in her midsection telling the world of a life on the way.

Hinata raised her head searching for someone she knew but saw only one seat open. Her heart pounding louder and louder in her ears with each step she took.

Sitting down stiffly next to Sasuke she mentally prepared herself. Tears pooled in her eye's as she scanned the room.

'So his plan worked…' She thought as Ino, Shikimaru, Naruto, Sakura, Neji and all the former ninja came into view. Iruka had asked them all and had even threatened them all if they didn't show up for church today.

Sasuke shifted in his seat in doing so his arm brushed against Hinata's stomach. She lost her breath for the barest of seconds for at that time that quick brush the baby had kicked.

Sasuke felt it. Felt his child kick. Felt his heart lurch into his throat. Felt pain for his sin.

Hinata glanced at him and bowed her head, "sorry." She murmured.

And the preacher says as the sermon ends  
Please close your eyes, bow your heads  
Is there anyone in need of prayer,  
Oh Jesus wants to meet you hereâ€  
Cause we all fall short, and we all have sinned  
But when you let, God's grace break in

A man came to the altar, his long black robes dancing around his body as he moved.

Sasuke watched him all his focus though was on the small woman next to him.

Before she came and took all his thoughts he had been grumbling about having to be present or get kicked off the next five missions.

He hadn't been to church in years not since his families massacre.

He stood as the music began.

He cought a glimpse of Hinata in the corner of his eye as she stood. Her small tummy bumping against the row in front. He wanted to tell her it might hurt the baby if she rubbed against it too hard.

He wanted to take hold of her and just stay forever in her warm arms.

He couldn't not after he left her when he found out she was pregnant thinking foolishly that she had cheated on him with Naruto.

A fool indeed was he. Now he sat regret pooling around him, but he refused to let it show. No he would never let himself look like a love struck fool.

Chorus)  
It's Beautiful, Beautiful  
Come as you are  
Surrender your heart  
Broken and beautiful

Sakura ran a hand through her now very long hair. She sat next to Choji as she listened to the precher.

Nerves on end she listened. It felt as though he could read her mind.

A split decision had convinced her to come, she was going to get this over with and go home. But being here feeling the weight on her heart of so many killed ninja's that had to be excicuted begun to build up.

Tears washed down her cheeks.

Ino stood up her eye's focused on the preacher. Hope was lifting her spirit she couldn't stop herself. She walked towards the front and before she knew what she was doing she was down on her knees bowing her head in prayer as sobs escaped her body.

The Preacher simply held his hands above her head his voice growing stronger as the crowd of gathered ninja felt the holy spirit overtake them all.

Neji felt the tears and a healthy blush come up upon his face. He listened as the preacher spoke of perfection and it's errors. His heart soaring he walked out to the walkway and bowed his head as he asked for forgivness after years of blowing church off thinking it to be only a foolish waste of time.

Well he'd never been to church before  
But he came today as a last resort  
His world was crashing in  
And he was suffocating in his sin

Iruka watched as the former rookie nine were brought to tears as they all begged for forgiveness and thought of their blessings in life. His eyes though rested on a quiet heiress. Her eyes noticeably dry she stood her ground, her heart was hurting the most out of any body in that small church.

Her heart had been broken and she had a protective shield around it.

Shikamaru watched Ino as her shoulders rose and fell with each heart wrenching sob. He wanted to go to her and hold her. His heart broke the night she left him and it remained that way after so many years.

He listened intently and watched as man after man walked forward and bowed to pray in hope.

His body was weakening as the preacher belted out a string of lines from the bible.

Closing his eyes he made his way up front.

He wrapped Ino in a tight embrace tears were now evident.

Ino held onto him as if her world would break if he should let go. Because after over two years she knew she loved him. After two years of watching and wondering why it hurt so much to watch him with the sand ninja she finaly knew why.

She loved this man. She had been a fool to leave. She cried out in joy and tightened her hold on Shikamaru.

But tears rolled down as hope rushed in  
He closed his eyes, raised his hands  
Worshipping the God who can  
Bring him back to life again

Hinata sat back in her seat as she fought the tears.

Anger rushed inside her, she could not feel the spirit as it fought with the anger and hate that had wrapped it's ugly hands around her heart when she was not looking.

She felt as if she couldn't breath her chest felt constricted. A gasp escaped her sounding almost like a sob.

Scars marred her heart ugly scars, ones that warned her of the pain she would endure should she love again.

She wouldn't no couldn't let herself give in.

He would hurt her again.

Hanabi watched her husband as he bent in acceptance as tears rolled down his cheeks.

She felt so lost as her womb ached with unborn life.

She felt the happiness in her heart as she thought of all the love in her life.

Painful memories blasted through her mind as she remembered her old ways.

She followed in her husbands steps and kneeled next to him before holding Neji in a tight embrace.

Choji smiled as he watched his friends succumb to the holy spirit. He wiped away a stray tear as it slipped down his cheek.

(Chorus)  
And it's beautiful, beautiful  
Come as you are  
Surrender your heart  
Broken and beautiful, beautiful  
Come as you are  
Surrender your heart  
Broken and beautiful

Cause there's nothing more beautiful at all  
Than when His sons and daughters call, broken

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Come as you are  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Come as you are

Tenten held a death grip on the arm wrest as she fought tears.

A battle was being fought in her soul, she wanted to fall and sob her hear out to jump into the holy waters to rinse away all the blood she had drawn. She cried silently her hair covering her face hiding from the world.

A warm hand fell upon her own.

Tear streaked down her face as she looked into Lee's eyes.

"Tell me why you have come! Cry out not in shame but in happiness! You are the lords child! Hold it close and strip away any regrets!" The preacher yelled.

Hinata felt it. As her guard fell.

She moaned and stood, grabbing her purse she bolted for the door.

Tears fell her heart soared, she willed it to come back to her.

Sasuke ran right after her. Reaching out to her her grabbed her just as she reached the doors.

Turning to see who her capture was.

She felt her legs go weak.

"No….how can I go on…L-Let me g-go. LET ME GO!" She screamed but her voice was lost as the Choir belted into song.

She pulled back her arm. Sobs racked her. Holding a protective arm around her swollen belly her turned from him.

He watched the woman he loved, his heart tearing. He pulled her close no words were needed as he held her in a protective embrace.

She gave in.

Months without his kisses has made her weak.

They were destined to be together.

"Hinata…" Sasuke murmured in her ear. "I'll take care of you."

She nodded her heart filling making her cry out even more.

Broken and beautiful, beautiful  
Come as you are  
Surrender your heart  
Broken and beautiful, beautiful  
Come as you are  
Surrender your heart  
Broken and beautiful  
Come as you are  
Broken and beautiful, beautiful  
Come as you are  
Surrender your heart

Broken and beautiful  
Broken and beautiful  
Broken and beautiful  
Beautiful

Naruto watched as the people left. Everyone though in tears were laughing.

He smiled and patted Iruka on the back.

"This was a good idea huh?" He asked looking to his old master.

"Yeah, good work Naruto." He answered and pointed.

Blue eyes locked on to a couple.

He smiled, "took them long enough." He smiled and turned his back walking to the sun.

Iruka smiled his face full of love as he watched Hinata walk away her hand clasped with Sasuke. The young couple walked their hopes high their chances slim but their faith soaring.

**-end**

**SUENA: Well now took me awhile, i think i may delete this though I didn't enjoy the outcome but oh well, hope some of you guys enjoyed it though! I might rewrite it...**


End file.
